Be Mine
by LittleMissYuki
Summary: It is Valentine's Day for Levi and Hanji.


He opened his eyes, only to realize that she wasn't laying beside him.

Levi sat up wondering where Hanji could have gone off to. Her side was completely empty with a faint imprint of where she once slept. But he noticed a smell coming from the air vent- a crisp, sweet aroma flowing with the cool air. He sighed and assumed she was making breakfast for herself, so he went to lay down again to stare at the ceiling. He didn't feel like getting up and was very tired, even though he couldn't sleep well due to insomnia. A few minutes in the door was pushed open, startling him.

There she was- standing tall, holding a tray of food. She must have gotten up early, for her hair was a messy bush of brown. "Whoops, sorry about that," she giggled.

"Hanji? What are you doing?" Levi asked.

"Suprised?" Hanji came over to the bed. "I made this just for you!"

"For me?"

Hanji nodded happily and set the tray on his lap, and sat next to him. "I made it myself... it took a couple of tries but, I think I finally got it right." She told him. Levi looked at what she made for him- two pancakes in the shape of a heart with macerated strawberries and melted chocolate chips on top. There had also sat a cup of green tea as well, and the mug read "For my love".

"What's this about?" Levi asked. Hanji shrugged and put her arms around him. "Don't you know what today is?"

"Not really..."

"Jerk," She joked. "Go ahead and give it a try. I think you'll love it."

"And if I don't?" Levi asked, jokingly but yet with a serious expression on his face. Hanji let go of him and thought for a moment. "Hmm... If you don't like it at all, you can punish me."

"Punish you?"

"Yep."

"How...?"

"However you'd like." Hanji elbowed him. Levi scoffed and didn't want to look at her. "You're disgusting."

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Hanji gave a loud laugh at his reaction. "Anyway, go ahead and eat. You must be hungry."

Levi looked at the food, and did what she had asked. He ate a peice of the pancake and was amazed at how good it was. He tried tolhe tea as well, and loved it even more. He never knew she could cook, he thought. Especially since she'd burn the hell out of whatever she wanted to make. "Its good," Levi said. "I like it... and you finally didn't poison me."

"Ha! I knew you would. Thank you."

"You're welcome... but... why did you make this for me anyway?" He asks.

"It was the least I could do," Hanji replied. "I wanted to make your morning special. And I see it worked very well!"

Levi remembered what the day was now- and he felt a huge rush of guilt inside. He never got to do anything for her. And the fact that she carried it off like it was nothing made him love her more inside. He didn't want to finish his food yet, and just placed the tray on the night table. "What about you, Hanji? Didn't you eat?"

"Not yet. But I am starving though. Its okay Levi, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Hanji smiles at him for his kindness. Levi narrowed his eyes and suddenly pulled her close to his face. "Hey... don't make me punish you."

Hanji blinked, her face turning a bright red. "W-what...?! T-that was a joke!"

"You know exactly what you meant," Levi said. "So you should eat before I get you."

"Oh whatever!" Hanji laughed uncomfortably. "I will eat too. Can you let go of me now?"

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't."

"Fine," Hanji said and tried to shove him. Levi pushed her back as she tried to get up. She laughed and used all of her strength to wrestle him. But Levi knew she couldn't win and held her down by putting all of his weight on her. Hanji eventually stopped trying and gasped for air. "Ok, ok, you win!" She cried. "Happy now?"

Levi shakes his head, beginning to smile. "No."

"What do you want me to do then?!"

"You started this. So end it." Levi answered. Hanji inhales. She didn't want to try anymore, since she was weak. But he didn't seem like he was getting off of her anytime soon. Then an idea came in mind. "Wait a minute... you feel bad don't you?"

"About what?"

"Not being able to suprise me with a gift today."

As if she read his mind exactly, Levi frowned and his insides shrank. He didn't say a word yet, and slowly let her go. "I...I don't feel bad at all," he lies. Hanji sat up watching him be in denial. She put a hand on his shoulder and told him, "And hey, even if you do, it's okay. No one's perfect. Besides- you're my gift."

"I am?"

"Yes," Hanji reassured. "The best gift in the world."

Levi looked at her. He was disbelieved by the words that came out of her mouth. He never knew that he could be that important to her. In fact, Hanji didn't realize it, but those words made this day even more special to him. He smiled again, suprising her. "Hanji... Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hanji kisses his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
